


Sick Morning

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Quick drabble for my bb Charley b/c she had a bad day (:





	Sick Morning

“Y/n? Y/n, baby, wake up.” Your boyfriend Lin shook your shoulder softly, and you groaned, burying your face into your pillow. Your head felt like it was being crushed, and your stomach was angrily tossing around its contents, threatening to explode.

“Y/n, we have a show. We’re going to be late.” You groaned, your voice coming out raspy. Lin got up, crossing to your side of the bed. You cracked an eye open, seeing him crouch in front of you.

Lin placed a hand on your forehead gently. “Holy shit, you’re burning up.” You frowned and let your eyes close again. All you wanted was to sleep, but you knew you had a show to do. You breathed in deeply, and attempted to sit up, your body screaming with every movement.

You felt a soft hand slowly guide you back down. “Nope, none of that. I’ll call Carleigh and Jon so they can fill in for us today. You need to rest.”

“Lin,” you croaked. “You need to perform. People want to see you.”

“They’ll be fine, Y/n. I’m not leaving you home alone like this.” He placed a soft kiss on your forehead, his brown eyes smiling into yours as he stood back up and grabbed his phone to call your understudies. You rolled over, trying to find the cold side of the pillow, but as soon as you did, you were freezing again. God, it was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes, Lin walked back in the room. He was holding a tray with a plate of toast and a glass of warm tea in your favorite mug. You smiled; he always knew how to treat you like a princess.

“Eat as much as you can, love,” he said, helping you sit up and placing the tray on your lap. “I’ll get some medicine and a thermometer.” You nodded, and tried your best to choke down the small meal, shivering. Lin walked back in and placed a blanket around your shoulders before sliding into bed by your side, fumbling with a bottle of medicine.

“Lin,” you croaked, reaching a clammy hand toward his. “I love you.”

He smiled warmly at you, squeezing your hand and placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I love you too, Y/n.”


End file.
